


You Take the Weight Off of Me

by tomatopudding



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Karaoke, M/M, that is now my favorite way to describe the Amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Enjolras gets dragged out to a karaoke bar. His agreeing has nothing to do with his boyfriend's pouting face. Not at all.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 30





	You Take the Weight Off of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm too sober for this.".

The first thing Enjolras noticed was that it was loud. It was a bar, so of course it was loud, but he didn’t usually  _ do _ these sorts of things so it surprised him a little. Not that he didn’t like to sit and have a drink with friends, but he preferred to do it in the comfort of his own shared apartment. And usually his friends didn’t push the matter, they’d known each other long enough. But somehow he had allowed himself to be convinced to dragged out tonight in celebration of finishing their exams for the semester. Well, Enjolras actually had another one in a week because he had overloaded on courses as per usual. Which made the successful dragging out even more strange. And Grantaire’s carefully practiced pout and puppydog eyes had absolutely nothing to do with it at all. Nope.

So here he was, in a loud bar on a weeknight with one more exam looming over his head. To make things worse, the next thing he noticed was…

“Karaoke,” Enjolras groaned, not that he could really be heard over the sound of the group of girls on the little stage belting out an off-key, alcohol-soaked rendition of Oops I Did it Again.

“You made it!”

Courfeyrac barreled into him with his usual levels of enthusiasm and Enjolras had just enough time to plant his feet strongly enough so as not to get knocked over.

“I said I would,” said Enjolras, “so I came.”

“That’s what she said.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes at the absolutely predictable joke, but accepted the kiss on his cheek from Grantaire nonetheless. And with best friend on one side and boyfriend on the other, Enjolras made his way over to the table that their friends had claimed. 

It was interesting, considering that he was usually the focus of attention when they were all together, Enjolras actually found himself enjoying being the quiet one for once, tucked up against Grantaire’s side--and trying not to get spilled on when over-excited gesticulations were involved--just soaking in everyone’s presence. He should not have let himself get complacent.

“Come on.” Grantaire pulled him to his feet. 

“Where?” Enjolras asked. 

“It’s time for our song,” Grantaire grinned.

“Oh no,” protested Enjolras, “I’m too sober for this.”

“And whose fault is that?” laughed Grantaire, “Nobody forced you to nurse a single beer for two hours.”

“Are you at least going to tell me what we’re singing?” Enjolras pouted.

  
He knew that there was no use in arguing with Grantaire once he got something into his head. And of course he didn’t get a response to that other than being dragged onto the stage and having a microphone shoved into his hands. Enjolras heaved a sigh when the tiny canned piano karaoke track version of the opening notes of Don’t Go Breaking My Heart began, but at heart he was actually quite pleased. His love of Elton John was his best-kept secret. The fact that Grantaire remembered made him grin in spite of himself. He’d never really  _ gotten _ the point of karaoke before, just for tone-deaf drunk people, but while he wasn’t the best singer he found that he actually quite enjoyed himself. Hearing Grantaire push his usually smokey singing voice into a higher and more feminine register. It didn’t even matter that they both managed to mess up the words, even with them scrolling on the screen in front of them, because they were too caught up staring into each other’s eyes.


End file.
